There exist web services platforms that may perform compute tasks for remote client computers or other entities. These web services platforms may comprise a plurality of network resources, which may each comprise a plurality of physical host computers that in turn host at least one virtual machine (VM) instances (as used herein, both physical computers, VM instances, and network services may be referred to as network resources). In certain instances, at least one network resource may logically depend on another network resource to provide certain services or facilitate certain functions. There are times when a network resource is modified, such as removed, and the modification does not allow other network resources to function properly.